


Lean on me

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcoholism, Codine, Coping, Drugs, Hung Over, M/M, Substance Abuse, drunk, lean (drink), passed out, stupor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Robin comes home to Jensen passed out from drinking, basically.





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is totally unfinished, I'm still working on it and will update in the future.

Robin opened the door to their apartment, tossing his keys in the direction of the table and switched on the lights. Jensen was dangling halfway off the couch with a plastic bottle of something leaking onto his shirt. Robin scowled and walked towards him.

"Jensen! Get up." Jensen didn't respond. "Hey!" Jensen remained silent and still. Robin frowned again, checking the cheap water bottle he'd abandoned on his chest. Apparently he'd been swilling what smelled like soda but had an unnatural purple tint to it. Robin sighed and picked him up to readjust him to be fully on the couch. He removed the drink from his limp hand and covered his unconscious boyfriend with a nearby throw blanket. Jensen stirred lightly, turning over to press his face into the back of the couch. Robin reached for his phone, watching Jensen out of the corner of his eye as his screen lit up. Robin sighed again and perched himself of the arm rest of the couch by Jensen's head.


End file.
